The Akatsuki sleep over: TOBI!
by Rockcrab
Summary: Tobi organizes a suprise sleep over for Deidara's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did the akatsuki and the hidden village of the sound would rule the Naruto world and Itachi would be the leader of the Akatsuki, not Pein.

Author's note- I thought this would be cool, as always if you thought of this first, you tell me, i check, if you have good evidence, I put your name on saying you thought of it first and that I was/am sorry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Won't Deidara-sempai be so suprised!" says Tobi to himself as he makes invitations to a slumber party for Deidara. Then Itachi walks in.

"What are you doing." asks Itachi.

"It's a suprise. For Deidara." says Tobi. Itachi just sits there staring at him.

"Uh... does Itachi want to deliver the invitations to the mail people for Tobi?" asks Tobi, "I only want you to because Deidara-sempai said Tobi isn't allowed outside without Deidara-sempai."

"No." says Itachi.

"Please Itachi?" asks Tobi. Itachi walks away and Kakuzu walks into the room.

"Tobi? Why are you in my room?" asks Kakuzu.

"Well..." says Tobi.

_Flashback_

_"Happy Birthday Deidara-sempai! Tobi should throw you a party! With presents and cake and friends!" says Tobi._

_"No Tobi. I do not celebrate my birthday." says Deidara._

_"Oh, at least can't Tobi get you a present?" asks Tobi hopefully._

_"No." says Deidara getting angry. Then Deidara makes a clay bird in his hands._

_"Just one prese-" starts Tobi when he is blown through the wall by Deidara's bird blowing up._

_"Tobi, the best present that you could give me is to go bother Kakuzu and to leave me alone." says Deidara._

_"Ok Deidara-sempai! Tobi is a good boy! Ow..." says Tobi._

_End Flashback._

"That was wierd." says Kakuzu, "What's it gonna take to get you out of my room Tobi? I ask because Pein won't let anyone kill you. Why, I don't know."

Tobi's face lights up. Then he says, "Could you deliver these to the mail people?"

"Will you leave if I do?" asks Kakuzu.

"Yes, Tobi will!" says Tobi happily.

"Fine." says Kakuzu. Kakuzu deliver's them to the post office place and then walks away. The mail people deliver the mail and here are everyone's reactions.

_Sasuke_

"What's this?" says Sasuke picking up the letter, "A sleep over? I don't think so... wait. Itachi will be there. I guess I can make time."

_Sakura_

_"_A sleep over?" says Sakura picking up the letter, "I don't know... Sasuke's going?! Of coarse I'll come!"

_Naruto_

"A party?" says Naruto picking up the letter, "Oooo, free ramen. I guess I can make it."

_Kakashi_

"The Akatsuki? A sleep over, no." says Kakashi, "Wait, my team is going? I better go and make sure they don't get in trouble..."

_Gai_

"No way!" says Gai with a cheesy smile, "Wait... Kakashi is going? I must beat him, therefore I shall go."

_Lee_

"Sleep overs are youthful!" yells Lee nodding.

_Neji_

"Gai-sensei, do I really have to go?" asks Neji.

"Yes, Ten-Ten doesn't because she is busy with her family on vacation right now." says Gai.

"Fine." says Neji

_Ino_

"If Sasuke's going then so am I!" says Ino.

_Shikkamaru_

"How troublesome. I'm not going." says Shikkamaru.

"Yes you are! Sensei says if you and Choji don't go I can't go! So you are going!" says Ino forcefully.

"What a drag." says Shikkamaru.

_Choji_

"Free Ramen?! I'm there." says Choji.

_Gaara_

"I'm not going." says Gaara.

"I'll give you cookies..." says Temari.

"No. I do not like cookies. People just say that." says Gaara.

"You can beat them up..." says Konkuro.

"Fine, I'll go." says Gaara.

_Temari_

"If Gaara is going..." says Temari, "Then I guess so am I."

_Konkuro_

"If Gaara goes I'm always stuck going." says Konkuro.

_Shino_

"Whatever." says Shino.

_Jariya_

"No way." says Jariya, "Wait, pretty girls! Of coarse I'll come!!!"

_Tsunade_

"If Jariya goes, I better go." says Tsunade.

"You never let me have any fun..." says Jariya.

_Kabuto_

"Uhhh, Orochimaru? The Akatsuki?" says Kabuto.

"Ummm... it's either you or me, and I'm not going back there." says Orochimaru.

"Ok..." says Kabuto.

_Hinata_

"N...naruto... kun is going?" asks Hinata to herself, "I g...guess I could g..go."

_Kiba_

"What do you say Akamaru?" asks Kiba.

"ARF!" says Akamaru.

"Let's go!" says Kiba.

_The rest of the Akatsuki except Deidara because it is Deidara's suprise party_

"I guess I'm stuck doing this." says everyone except Itachi and Pein.

_Itachi_

Just sits there silently agreeing with everyone.

_Pein_

"When did I agree to this? Fine. I guess it is inevitable..." says Pein.

"Tobi says thank you Pein-sama!" says Tobi.

"Don't push it." says Pein.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note- next will be when everyone shows up. R & R resisence is futile.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note- Sorry I've been gone a year here guys... I'll update some stuff this weekend, promise. Happy Easter... XD Hmm, sudden tense change I didn't realize. Sorry! Just... it's in past tense from now on then...

* * *

Tobi walks around the house, pacing. Everyone is busy- Deidara is sleeping in his and Tobi's room, Hidan is praying, Kakuzu is counting on a couch near Tobi, Zetzu is talking to himself, Pein is doing dishes, Konan is doing origami, Itachi is sleeping, Kisame is looking at his sword, and Sasori- is, well, dead.

"It's almost 5 o'clock, where is everyone?" asks Tobi. Kakuzu glances up.

"The card said 7 o'clock, idiot," said Kakuzu. "One hundred and four... one hundred and five... one hundred and six... one hundred and seven..."

An hour and a half passes.

"One Thousand Five Hundred Sixty Four..." says Kakuzu still counting. Tobi hadn't moved from the spot on the floor.

Someone knocked on the door and Tobi answered it, it was Jariaya and Tsunade. "Welcome!"

"Yeah... where are the girls?" asked Jariaya and Tsunade rolls her eyes.

"Nevermind him, so this is the Akatsuki, huh?" says Tsunade. "Thanks for the directions, kid."

"Tobi says, 'You're welcome!'" says Tobi and Pein immediatly runs into the room.

"You gave the Hokage our address?!" yells Pein angrily.

"Well, how else was she going to get here?" asks Tobi cowering in fear a little. "I had to give directions-"

"DIRECTIONS?!" roared Pein. _You gave her DIRECTIONS to our hide-out?!_

Tobi nodded slightly. Pein looked ready to strangle him, but there was another knock on the door. "Tobi'll get it!" Tobi ran to the door to find that Neji, Lee, and Gai showed up. Gai was in his pose with his hand in a OK sign over his eye. Neji was looking down, obviously ready to kill a certain sensei for making him come out there. Lee copied Gai.

"Welcome!" said Tobi.

"This is the address right...?" asked Neji not looking up.

"Of course!" said Tobi nearly jumping up and down. "Come in, come in, come in!"

They came in and entered the main room where they were all sleeping that night. Upon seeing Tsunade and a depressed Jariaya, they all greeted each other.

Pein was banging his head against the wall.

Shino, Hinata, and Kiba stood at the door. Kiba had been forced to leave Akamaru at home with his sister so he was slightly depressed too.

Hinata timidly knocked on the door and no one heard it so Kiba knocked on it and Tobi ran to the door. "Hello! Did you bring Deidara a present?!"

"Yeah..." all three said in unison. Tobi nodded and led them to the room as well.

"What did you get him? Don't tell anyone, but Tobi got him extra toothbrushes! Sempai uses alot of toothbrushes..." said Tobi. "Oh, and chocolate because it makes everything better!"

Kiba and Neji took a step away from Tobi and made eye-contact with each other. They silently regretted coming. Just then... there was another knock on the door followed by the sound of something hitting the ground.

Tobi opened the door to see Choji eating chips, Ino smiling, and Shikamaru rubbing the back of his neck sitting on the ground.

"How troublesome..." muttered Shikamaru slowly getting to his feet. Ino elbowed him.

"Is Sasuke-kun here yet?" Ino asked hurriedly. She rushed into the room dragging Shikamaru by the shirt collar and Choji followed.

"Ow! Ino, quit it..." said Shikamaru. "I _can _walk you know..."

"Well, then walk..." muttered Pein rolling his eyes. Shikamaru walked to the couch, shrugged, and fell asleep. Itachi entered the room and sat on a chair.

"My brother's coming down the road," remarked Itachi quietly to himself.

Ino did't see Sasuke and looked at the ground. "He-" She was interrupted by a knock at the door followed by a 'Believe it!' Everyone groaned, Naruto was here.

Tobi jumped up and ran to the door. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting and Sakura waved slightly.

"Welc-" started Tobi.

"Dobe," said Sasuke.

"Teme," responded Naruto.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"TEME."

"Dobe!"

"TEME!!!!!!!!"

"Guys...." said Sakura.

"What?!" asked Sasuke and Naruto both turning to her at the same time. she glanced at Tobi and grinned nervously. Sasuke and Naruto grumbled apologies and entered the hide-out.

Sasuke saw Itachi and glared at him. he ran towards him, but Tsunade grabbed Sasuke shirt- Itachi hadn't even moved or tensed.

"If you hurt him, the nuetrality of this hide-out at the moment is ruined, and seeing as we are surrounded by S-ranked criminals I think we should keep the neutrality, don't you?" commented Tsunade threateningly. Sasuke glared at her, but stopped trying to advance on his brother. She let go of him and Sasuke jumped on Itachi.

Itachi closed his eyes and put his fingers on Sasuke's head and (no, it didn't explode) poked him. Sasuke fell backwards and glared at Itachi.

While Tsunade yelled at Sasuke, Tobi heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. It was the sand siblings. It was now 6:45.

"Hello," said Gaara coldly and Tobi tilted his head slightly. Gaara walked icily past him and Tobi shrunk back until Gaara entered the room. Everyone turned and looked at him, they all shut up and he sat on a chair next to Deidara and Pein looked at Gaara. _We need that kid, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea..._

Temari walked by Tobi as well and then Kankuro started to walk by. Tobi glomped him yelling, "NEKO!" Kankuro fell to the floor and raised a hand in the air.

"AHHH!" yelled Kankuro. Gaara glanced at him and Temari shook her head. Tobi got off when the door was, again, knocked. Kankuro grimaced and hurriedly walked into the room.

"What?" asked Kankuro loudly when everyone stared at him. "What are you looking at?"

Tobi opened the door to find a shy-smiling Kabuto pushing up his glasses with one hand and waving slightly with the other.

"I'm not late am I?" asked Kabuto timidly.

"Tobi doesn't think so..." said Tobi. "It's 7:00 P.M., you are right on time..."

"Good," said Kabuto and then he smiled at Tobi and walked inside.

"Well, is that everyone?" asked Pein rubbing his temples. "I'm going to get such a headache..."

"No," remarked almost everyone dully.

"Then... who's Tobi missing?" asked Tobi running around looking for the person -whoever it was- under a pillow, a lamp, and a chair.

"Kakashi," said Sakura and Naruto at the same time. Sasuke nodded slightly and Gai and Lee gave a thumbs up with a cheesey smile plastered on their faces.

* * *

Author's Note- There's the chappy! Sorry for the year-long wait... don't hate me...


End file.
